The present invention relates to a tote bag and more particularly, to a carrier which can be employed to carry a bottle of liquid and various sundries during bicycle riding and hiking.
It is common and desirable for bicyclers to carry small amounts of supplies, such as drinking water or other liquid, food items such as sandwiches, snacks and the like during long trips or races. In my copending application, entitled "Nutrient Bottle" , I have disclosed a bottle for holding liquids to be used by bicyclers, racers and the like. The present invention is intended to provide means for wrapping bottles of this type, as well as food and other paraphernalia to the bicycle or the like.
It is a particular object to provide a tote bag comprising a pouch capable of supporting, enclosing and insulating a bottle and various sundries in a neat, compact package which is convenient to carry by hand and/or to be attached to the bar of a bicycle frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrier which is compact in size and simple in construction while capable of carrying out the foregoing functions in an advantageous manner.
Further objects and advantages are set forth in the course of the following disclosure of the present invention.